


Growing Up

by hotfruits



Series: family!verse [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Parents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Family, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>youngjae is struggling with the fact that his little boy is growing up. meanwhile, bambam and yugyeom take a big step in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. growing up

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter will be yugyeom/bambam ;)  
> tags/rating will change once it's posted lol.

It’s not often that Jaebum comes home to find Youngjae in the middle of the floor, surrounded by old, leather-bound photo albums. The last time it happened, in fact, was the day Yugyeom started his senior year of high school; Jaebum caught Youngjae pouring over the old pictures, his eyes watery and a fond smile on his face.

“Babe,” he chuckles, shaking his head as he tosses his jacket over the couch and slips out of his shoes, leaving them piled by the doorway. He walks over to Youngjae and sinks down beside him, hissing when his knee pops. “God, I’m old…” he mutters to himself, before placing a hand on Youngjae’s thigh and giving it a squeeze. “What’s going on?”

“Do you remember our first weekend with him?” Youngjae asks instead, avoiding Jaebum’s question and asking one of his own, taking them down memory lane. Jaebum sighs in response, but indulges Youngjae as he leans further into his space, until his cheek is resting on Youngjae’s shoulder and he is able to view the same picture as him.

“Of course,” he says, smiling at the tiny Yugyeom in the picture, swaddled in one of Jinyoung’s old baby blankets and resting in the middle of their bed. He remembers that weekend very clearly, starting when In Hyung showed up at their apartment door unexpectedly, tears in her eyes and a baby carrier in her hands.

“I’m so sorry,” she apologized first, ignoring Youngjae’s curious stare as she pushed past Jaebum and entered the apartment, carefully setting the carrier down. “I know this is unexpected but I, I didn’t know where else to go with him, and all of our other emergency foster homes are full and–”

“In Hyung,” Jaebum interrupted her, while Youngjae bent down and began to inspect the baby inside the carrier, a frown forming on his face. “What’s going on?”

She took in a shuddery breath and met Jaebum’s gaze. “We got a call,” she began, relaying the evening’s events in a hushed tone; as she spoke, Youngjae’s frown deepened and Jaebum could feel his own heart breaking for the poor boy, a victim of neglect and abuse at the hands of his parents. “I know I should have called, I’m sorry, but if he can just stay here for the weekend, and I swear I’ll transfer some money from the agency’s funds as quick as I can…” she trailed off, taking a deep breath and staring up at Jaebum in desperation.

Jaebum glanced over at Youngjae, unsure, until Youngjae gave Jaebum a firm nod, his eyes determined. “Okay,” he said, and In Hyung sighed in relief and thanked them both, before making her way towards the door.

“Wait, what’s his name?” Youngjae asked, just as In Hyung opened the door. She stopped and turned towards them, smiling when she responded with a quiet _Kim Yugyeom_. She then exited the apartment, closing the door behind herself and with another round of _thank you’s_ leaving her lips.

“Well, hello Kim Yugyeom,” Youngjae greeted the small baby, whose eyes had just opened from his rest. Yugyeom blinked up at him and tears began to well up in his eyes, prompting Youngjae to lift him out of his carrier and into his arms, rubbing the baby’s bony back. “Don’t cry, Yugyeommie,” Youngjae said, gently shushing his tiny whimpers. “I bet you’re hungry, huh? Jaebum?”

“I’ll be right back,” he said, grabbing his keys and wallet. “Do we still have some of Jinyoung’s old bottles?”

Youngjae shrugged, grimacing when Yugyeom’s cries began to grow in pitch. “I’ll hurry!” Jaebum promised and rushed out of the apartment and towards the corner market. He returned about ten minutes later, but it was long enough for Yugyeom’s wails to rouse Jinyoung from his sleep, their son stumbling out of his room and towards the commotion, teddy bear clutched in his chubby hands.

“Daddy? Appa?” he called out to them, but was temporarily ignored while Jaebum rushed to prepare the bottle and give it to Youngjae, who began to feed Yugyeom. Immediately, his crying subsided and a content expression settled over his face.

“Appa?”

“Hey, Jinyoung,” Jaebum greeted him as he picked him up, so that he could inspect Yugyeom more closely. Jinyoung watched the baby as he ate, his brows furrowed as though he was trying to figure something out. “Jinyoung, this is Yugyeom. He’s going to stay with us for a bit.”

“Brother?”

Jaebum shook his head, “No, not brother. Just a friend, okay?”

Jinyoung pouted and curled up further into Jaebum’s arms, his eyes never leaving Yugyeom’s.

“Remember when Jinyoung asked if Yugyeom was his brother?” Jaebum asks, interrupting his own daydreaming as he touches one of the pictures, grinning; it’s one he remembers taking, after he caught Jinyoung curled up beside Yugyeom, gently stroking the sleeping baby’s cheek.

They ended up calling In Hyung Sunday night and asking if Yugyeom was up for adoption. It took awhile, working with the agency, the lawyers, and occasionally the police, but the day Kim Yugyeom became Im Yugyeom, was definitely one of the happiest of their lives.

“I think he knew, even before we did, that Yugyeom was meant to be one of us.”

Youngjae doesn’t respond and continues to skim through the pages of the photo album. When he lands on a picture of Yugyeom and Jinyoung, wrapped up in each other’s arms and smiling at the camera with missing gaps in their teeth, he finally says, “I found condoms in Yugyeom’s drawer.”

Jaebum can’t help the chuckle that leaves his mouth, but quiets down quickly, after Youngjae throws him a displeased look. “Well, that’s good, right? We talked with him after he started dating Bambam and clearly he listened,” he says and holds out his hand for a high five, “Go team!”

Youngjae’s eyes narrow and Jaebum tries again, less teasing and more sympathetic. “Babe, Yugyeom is growing up. It’s okay to miss our little boy, but we should be proud of the caring, responsible young man he’s becoming. We did a good job.”

Youngjae smiles at that and grabs one of Jaebum’s hands, tangling their fingers together. “I…I can’t believe he didn’t say anything, and I know Yugyeom has always been very independent,” he strokes his thumb along Jaebum’s, sighing. “But something like this is big. I mean, he tells me about some stupid party they went to, but not that he’s planning on…” he pauses, and adds with a frown, “Or is already having sex? It just has me feeling so…”

“Like the parent of a teenager?”

Youngjae snorts, nodding his head. “Yeah, just like that. Should I talk to him? Or wait ‘till he comes to me?”

“You can try talking to him,” Jaebum responds with a shrug, before turning to the next page in the photo album.

Youngjae hums, already thinking about what he’s going to say to his youngest. He doesn’t get much time to think, though, before Yugyeom comes home from school and rushes up to his bedroom, Youngjae following behind him. “Hey, do you have a moment?” he asks, leaning against the doorframe and watching Yugyeom, who is busily unpacking his stuff and plugging in his phone to charge.

“Yeah, of course!” Yugyeom says after a moment, grinning down at him and Youngjae thinks back to those toothless smiles, his heart aching. “What’s up?”

Youngjae enters the room and takes a seat on the bed, Yugyeom plopping down beside him a moment later. “How are things going with Bambam?” he asks, noticing right away how Yugyeom’s cheeks reddened and his knees begin to bounce, a nervous habit he picked up from Youngjae. “Going well?”

“Um, yeah,” Yugyeom stammers, looking away from Youngjae’s prying eyes and towards his lap. “Actually,” he clears his throat, still unable to meet Youngjae’s eyes. “There is something I wanted to ask you.”

Youngjae nods, probably a little too eager, and gestures for Yugyeom to continue. “Can I stay at Bambam’s this weekend? We bought the Deadpool game and have been dying to play it!” he asks, glancing over at Youngjae with a hopeful expression.

Youngjae sighs; it’s not the question he was hoping for, but he gives his consent nonetheless. “Awesome, thanks daddy!” Yugyeom says, jumping up from the bed and grabbing his cell phone. He types a quick message into it, no doubt letting Bambam know he’s available to play videogames all weekend. When he finishes, he sets his phone down and climbs back into bed, curling up beside Youngjae. “You okay? You seem weird.”

Youngjae feels his stiff shoulders relax as he pulls Yugyeom closer, ruffling his hair in a familiar fashion. “I’m okay, just feeling nostalgic,” he says, and before Yugyeom can question him, adds,” You know, no matter how old you get, I’ll always be there for you, okay? Appa too.”

“I know,” Yugyeom nods and moves to give Youngjae a hug, squeezing tightly around his middle. The moment is interrupted, though, when his cell phone beeps and Yugyeom rushes to grab it, staring down at the device with a smile. Youngjae gives him a minute to text Bambam back, but when it appears he isn’t going to be stopping anytime soon, he takes his leave, knowing he isn’t needed right now.

When he enters the living room, Jaebum glances at him from his spot next to Jinyoung, who is watching his drama intently. “Hey, how did it go?”

Youngjae shrugs and sits on Jinyoung’s other side, arms crossing over his chest. “He’ll come to us when he needs to,” he says, feeling sure of this fact; his heart still aches, of course, knowing his little boy doesn’t need him anymore – no more kissing his booboos or checking for monsters under the bed – but maybe that’s okay. He and Jaebum raised an amazing young man, who has the knowledge and skills to handle his own problems.

Jaebum is right. Go team!

Jinyoung shushes them, eyes narrowing as he gestures towards the TV. Jaebum snorts and pinches the fatty skin around Jinyoung’s bicep, causing him to yelp and nearly jump into Youngjae’s lap. “Awe, does my baby boy need some cuddles?” Youngjae teases, grabbing Jinyoung and peppering his face with tiny kisses.

Jinyoung howls in protest, and a moment later Yugyeom comes bounding into the room, curious. He takes one look at the scene, though, and a grin spreads across his face as he rushes over and joins them on the couch, plopping down in Jaebum’s lap. “Cuddle party!” he shouts, just like when he was a kid and he’d jump into their bed, tiny arms and legs sprawling across their sleeping bodies.

Jaebum groans in response and looks over at Youngjae, shaking his head. “See, they’re still our babies!” he says with a laugh, winking at Youngjae from under Yugyeom’s weight. “Stop worrying!”

Youngjae rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless, appreciating this little moment with his boys.


	2. first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom and Bambam take an important step in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x-posted to my tumblr (hotfruits.tumblr.com)  
> my twitter is @gyeom_juma :3  
> my ask.fm is ask.fm/gyeom_juma
> 
> Unbeta'd lol

Bambam jumps back with a surprised laugh, shaking his head at the gory scene playing on the small television in his room. “This game is insane,” he says to Yugyeom, who nods back with a pleased, albeit slightly horrified, smile. “I’m so glad we have all weekend to play it,” he continues speaking as he moves back to his original position, sitting cross-legged beside Yugyeom on his bed, “I’m still surprised your parents are letting you spend the night, though, considering my host family is out of town.”

Yugyeom clears his throat and rolls his head to the side, well-aware of the way Bambam is staring at him, watching him with a calculated gaze. “Oh, no way…” Bambam begins and Yugyeom knows he’s been caught. “You didn’t tell them, did you?” he asks, and when Yugyeom shakes his head, Bambam slaps him on the shoulder. “You’re going to get in so much trouble if they find out!”

“C’mon,” Yugyeom scoffs, glancing over at Bambam, “It’s not like my parents are going to call up your host family. As long as I’m getting good grades and not doing drugs, they’re lenient on how I spend my free time.”

Bambam snorts, shaking his head at Yugyeom. “Oh dang,” he says, snapping his fingers and reminding Yugyeom of an old man, “And I had so many drugs I wanted to do, shucks!” he finishes with a laugh, before his expression turns curious, brows drawn together. “Okay, but seriously, why did you lie? That’s not like you.”

“I didn’t lie…completely,” Yugyeom responds, running a hand through his hair; on the screen, Dr. Sinister kills Deadpool and he sighs, tossing the controller to Bambam. “I just omitted certain…truths, I guess. It seemed easier, honestly, then explaining the whole issue with your host family going to Busan and you staying here.”

“Because Mrs. Kim’s parents are super racist,” Bambam answers easily enough, and Yugyeom can tell when he’s been defeated. It doesn’t stop him from huffing in annoyance, though, and rolling his eyes at his boyfriend, who just shakes his head and says, “Whatever, let’s change and watch some TV.”

Yugyeom turns off the game and switches the input back to the cable box. He then shifts his gaze to Bambam, who is rustling through his drawers for some comfy clothes, eventually pulling out a pair of sweats and some thick socks, but no shirt. At first, Yugyeom smirks at the prospect of seeing his boyfriend shirtless, but when Bambam kneels beside his backpack and begins searching through it, he lets out a noise of protest and rushes over, hoping to him before he finds –

“Condoms?” Bambam glances at Yugyeom over his shoulder, a single brow raised. He’s got a roll of condoms in one hand and one of Yugyeom’s wrinkled shirts in the other; _of course,_ Yugyeom can’t help but think bitterly, _Bambam loves wearing his clothes._ “Yugyeom?” Bambam calls his name and Yugyeom notes that he doesn’t look angry or scared, thank god, just curious – and maybe a little confused, too.

A part of Yugyeom wishes the ground would just swallow him up right now, but the other part takes a deep breath and squares his shoulder, facing Bambam’s question head on. “Ever since we started doing…you know,” he’s already faltering, using awkward gestures to get his point across; Bambam snickers when he mimes a handjob and a blowjob, but Yugyeom doesn’t miss the blush on his cheeks. “It seemed like a good idea to have them around, just in case…”

“Just in case?” Bambam asks, attempting to pry for more information, but Yugyeom can feel himself clamming up, his heart thundering in his chest. “Gyeommie, baby, c’mon,” Bambam tries again, standing up from his kneeling position and shuffling over to Yugyeom. He smiles as he crawls onto Yugyeom’s lap, straddling him, before looping his arms around Yugyeom’s neck. “Talk to me?”

Yugyeom hesitantly places his hands on Bambam’s waist, feeling only slightly comforted by the other’s warm smile. “I, um,” he stutters, clearing his throat and attempting to dislodge the lump that’s settled in it. “I guess I’ve been thinking about…sex, but if you’re not ready,” he quickly adds, never wanting Bambam to feel pressured in any way, “That’s okay! Totally okay…I’m happy, no matter what we do.”

Bambam’s smile widens as he lets out a small chuckle, his fingers carding through the ends of Yugyeom’s hair. He then leans forward and catches Yugyeom’s lips in a familiar, chaste kiss. Yugyeom can’t help but respond by pulling Bambam closer, deepening the kiss and letting his hands wander under Bambam’s shirt; as his fingertips glide along the smooth skin, Bambam lets out a sudden moan and Yugyeom can feel its vibrations, inspiring him to reach for Bambam’s nipples and giving the small, perky buds a pinch.

“Wait,” Bambam pulls away with a gasp, blinking down at Yugyeom. “I, uh,” he stutters, which is so unlike Bambam, who’s usually very in control and sure of himself. “I’ve thought about it, too,” he admits, blushing adorably, and Yugyeom can feel his heartbeat quicken. “I just, uh, am scared, I guess…of it hurting, ya’know?”

“I can bottom,” Yugyeom offers, and immediately begins to chuckle when Bambam’s eyes widen in surprise. “What?” he asks, although he knows exactly what Bambam is thinking, “Just because I’m bigger, you assumed I’d want to be on top? I’m fine with whatever, Bam, as long as it’s with you,” he says, giving Bambam’s hips a reassuring squeeze.

The action has its intended effect; Yugyeom can see the tension slipping away from Bambam’s face and off his shoulders, bringing an air of understanding between them.

“Oh…” Bambam whispers, but with a smile. “So…” he starts, but then stops, making them both giggle in nervous excitement. His hands, which are still looped around Yugyeom’s neck, move to cup his cheeks. “You’re awesome,” he says, caressing the soft skin with his thumbs.

“You’re beautiful,” Yugyeom replies, enjoying the way Bambam flushes at the words; they seem to give him a confidence boost as well, though, because soon his hands are moving from Yugyeom’s face and to his chest, gently pushing him down onto the bed. Once Yugyeom is flat on his back, Bambam stands up and Yugyeom spreads his legs, giving Bambam the space he needs to settle in between them, their hips and chests pressed together, with most of Bambam’s weight resting on his elbows.

“Is this okay?” Bambam asks, waiting for Yugyeom’s approval. Yugyeom gives it with a smile and by pulling Bambam down into a kiss, his hands tangling in the other’s hair. Bambam sighs into the kiss and returns it with just as much fervor, his tongue tracing along Yugyeom’s and his hips pulsing forward.

Yugyeom breaks the kiss with a gasp and throws his head back, exposing his neck. Bambam takes the opportunity to press heated kisses along the pale flesh, until his lips settle over Yugyeom’s collarbone and he nips at the skin there, soothing the sting with his tongue afterwards. “God, Bambam,” Yugyeom responds with a moan, his hips rutting against Bambam’s at the pleasurable burn.

“Shit,” Bambam breathes out, quickly moving to sit back on his haunches. His hands reach for Yugyeom’s shirt and together, the two work to remove it, Yugyeom’s jeans following soon after. “Damn, Gyeommie,” he can’t help but mutter, his eyes traveling from Yugyeom’s face, which is staring at him in a mixture of embarrassment and excitement, over the soft, unblemished skin of his chest and stomach, and towards his thick, muscled thighs, which are spread so invitingly.

Bambam inhales sharply and moves to cover Yugyeom’s body once more, but is stopped by the other’s hand on his chest. “You two,” he says, his hand sliding down Bambam’s chest and towards the hem of his shirt, gripping it; within moments, they get Bambam undressed and back on top of Yugyeom, their clothed erections meeting in the middle. They both moan, Yugyeom’s a loud, reverberating sound, while Bambam’s comes out as more of a whimper, his eyes fluttering shut for half a second. When he reopens them, he finds Yugyeom looking up at him once more, waiting for him to make the next move.  

Bambam pauses for a second, considering. He then slides his way down Yugyeom’s body, until his breath is ghosting over the strain in Yugyeom’s underwear. “Do you want me to blow you first,” he begins, his tongue poking out and tracing along the hard muscle; Yugyeom’s breaths stutter, his body tensing up. “Or should we get started?” he finishes, using one of his hands to grip Yugyeom’s ass, giving it a squeeze.

Yugyeom pushes back onto his hand, a silent answer to his question. “I think it’ll be easier if you’re on your stomach,” Bambam says, moving to grab one of his pillows and handing it to Yugyeom. “Take off your underwear, too,” he thinks to add, before climbing out of the bed and rushing towards the backpack. He grabs the condoms, first, and then rushes over towards his nightstand, fishing for the bottle of lube inside. “Alright, I got the – holy shit,” Bambam interrupts himself, eyes widening at the sight that lays before him.

“Bam?” Yugyeom calls out to him, but he finds himself unable to look away, too busy memorizing the way Yugyeom looks right, lean muscles glistening from sweat and his ass, propped up on a pillow and so ready for him. “Kunpimook!”

Bambam jumps at that, glancing down at Yugyeom’s face and seeing the smirk on his lips, but the desperation in his eyes. He quickly removes his own underwear, causing his dick to bob up and hit his stomach, leaving a smear of precum along the smooth skin.

“Sorry,” Bambam apologizes with a chuckle and gets back into bed, placing his hands on the backs of Yugyeom’s thighs. Immediately, the other tenses up and Bambam gently spread his legs, thinking while he reveals Yugyeom’s entrance to himself. “Can I try something?” he asks, his fingertips drawing soothing circles along the pale flesh. “If you don’t like it, I’ll stop, but Jackson says he and Mark both really like it, so–”

“I trust you,” Yugyeom interrupts his ramblings, his voice soft but sure.

Bambam nods, even though Yugyeom can’t see it, and places his hands on Yugyeom’s ass. He grasps each cheek and begins to massage the warm skin, hearing Yugyeom’s soft sighs of content. While he’s distracted, Bambam leans forward, until his breath is ghosting along Yugyeom’s hole and he’s able to reach out with his tongue, giving it a hesitant lick.

Yugyeom’s response is immediate; he jumps, a noise of confusion leaving his lips, but Bambam continues with his ministrations and presses forward, until his tongue is inside Yugyeom. He gives it a few experimental wiggles, hoping to earn a positive response from Yugyeom. When the other is silent, though, he pulls out and gives Yugyeom’s right cheek a small bite, which makes him squeak. “What do you think?”

“…I don’t know, it’s not bad,” Yugyeom looks over his shoulder, giggling softly, “But it’s kinda weird, too.”

Bambam giggles back and nods his head, filing rimming under things to try for later; right now, he just wants to get his fingers in Yugyeom, but the other is still too tense. “I changed my mind, get on your hands and knees,” he requests, grasping Yugyeom’s hips and helping to pull him into the desired position. Once there, he settles one hand on Yugyeom’s ass – a silent reminder for what’s to come – and reaches around his waist with the other, searching for Yugyeom’s dick. When he finds it, he gives it a squeeze, Yugyeom moaning in response.

Bambam jerks Yugyeom off with slow, gentle strokes. It’s definitely not enough to make him cum, but it does take the edge off, making it easier for Bambam to grab the lube with his other hand and squirt some onto his palm; Yugyeom listens carefully, well aware that Bambam is currently slicking up his fingers, preparing himself to finger Yugyeom open so that he can take Bambam’s dicks in just a few moments.

“I’m ready,” Yugyeom breathes out, nervousness rolling along his veins and making him jump when Bambam’s finger traces along the rim, smearing some of the lube onto it.

“You sure?” Bambam asks, his finger just skirting around the edge, never fully pushing inside. Yugyeom nods, nervous but sure of himself; he’s ready to lose his virginity, ready for Bambam to fuck him, ready to be Bambam’s in every sense of the word.

He hisses as Bambam’s finger slides in and stops at the knuckle, in order to give Yugyeom a moment to adjust; it’s a weird, foreign sensation, one that seemed more pleasurable in fantasy than in actual reality. “When does it get good?” Yugyeom can’t help but ask, pushing back on Bambam’s finger a little, a silent reassurance that he’s ready for more.

“In a moment, I promise,” Bambam says, his voice strained as he slowly works Yugyeom open, until he’s ready to take another finger. “God, you have no idea,” Bambam starts but trails off, his words swallowed by his own whimpers he begins to pick up momentum, Yugyeom now relaxed enough for Bambam to thrust harder and faster.

Yugyeom’s breathless gasps match the pace of Bambam’s thrusts, but when a third finger slips in and crooks upwards, he nearly shouts as his eyes squeeze shut and his whole body tenses, trying to stave off his quickly approaching orgasm. “Do it now,” he begs, pressing back on Bambam’s fingers and feeling the wondrous sensation once more. “God, do it now!”

Bambam slides his fingers out and releases his hold on Yugyeom’s dick, using both hands to tear open the condom package and roll it onto himself. After applying liberal amounts of lube onto his covered dick, he then places himself at Yugyeom’s entrance, his hands smoothing along the other’s hips, thighs, and ass. “Hey, Gyeommie?”

“Yeah?” Yugyeom glances at Bambam over his shoulder, his bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead and his bottom lip swollen and read, no doubt from biting it.

“I love you.”

Yugyeom smiles, soft and affectionate. “I love you, too.”

Bambam returns the smile and begins to push in, moving only an inch at a time, fully aware of the way Yugyeom’s back arches in pain, hissing under his breath and clenching the sheets between his fingers. Once he bottoms out, he takes a moment to let Yugyeom adjust – and to selfishly relish in the way Yugyeom’s tight walls hug his dick, the warmth nearly suffocating.

When Yugyeom rocks his hips back, Bambam takes that as his cue and begins to pull out, just a little, before sliding back in. It’s difficult, being so careful, when all he wants to do is ravage Yugyeom, to pound his ass into the bed and fuck him ‘till he sees stars, He keeps his urges in check, though, and continues his gentle pace, waiting for Yugyeom to give him the signal that he’s ready for more.

 _It hurts_ is all Yugyeom can think, feeling stretched beyond his limits and hating Bambam’s slow pace, which is both a blessing and a curse. It’s giving him the time to adjust, sure, but the slowness makes him feel everything so much more, like every inch of Bambam’s dick sliding in and out of him. He just wants Bambam to hit that sweet spot again, but it isn’t going to happen like this.

Yugyeom whimpers and pushes back onto Bambam, his jaw clenching when more of Bambam slides in at once, the head of his dick just barely grazing his spot. “Please,” he begins, tears in his eyes and desperation in his tone. “Please, more.”

Bambam takes a deep breath and as he lets it out, snaps his hips forward, fucking harder into Yugyeon. The responding moan he receives is enough to drive him further, until he’s nearly pounding into Yugyeom, angling his thrusts in just the right way. “God,” he breathes out, eyes slipping shut and fingernails biting into Yugyeom’s hips; it’s so good, the tight heat of Yugyeom all around him, drawing him closer and closer to his own orgasm.

Bambam grabs Yugyeom’s dick and gives it a few half-hearted tugs, most of his effort spent on rocking into Yugyeom’s ass. It’s enough, though, to make Yugyeom cum with a whimpering cry, tightening around Bambam in response.

Bambam lasts another half second and then he’s releasing into the condom, his thrusts slowing down until the last of his seed is spent. When he’s finished, he pulls out with a small groan and watches as Yugyeom collapses onto the bed, sweaty and skin flushed a beautiful pink. He quickly removes the condom and tosses it into the trash, before laying down beside Yugyeom, a hand on his back.

Yugyeom nods and closes the distance between them, capturing Bambam’s lips in a tired kiss. After a moment, though, he pulls away with a chuckle. “The game is still on pause,” he says, and soon the two are dissolving into a fit of giggles, still wrapped up in each other’s embrace.

“Hey,” he whispers into the quiet air, smiling when Yugyeom rolls over and cuddles closer to him, his eyes closed and breaths shallow. “You okay?” he asks, his fingers dancing along the soft skin of Yugyeom’s back.

Yugyeom nods and places a hand on Bambam’s cheek, pulling him into a tired kiss. “I’m good,” he mumbles against Bambam’s lips, throwing an arm around his waist. “Great, actually.”

“Yeah?”

Yugyeom nods again, catching Bambam’s bottom lip between his teeth. He gives the plump flesh a small bite, before releasing it with a dazed giggle. “We should do that again,” he says, smiling when Bambam kisses him this time, soft and slow and full of tender affection. “Really,” he gasps, eyes fluttering open as Bambam’s thumb brushes over his nipple, “Soon,” he finishes, rolling Bambam onto his back, before resting his head against the other’s small chest.

“That sounds good,” Bambam replies, bringing a hand to Yugyeom’s hair and running his fingers through the messy locks. “Next time, I’ll bottom.”

Yugyeom hums under his breath, closing his eyes.

 

**_Epilogue_ **

 

One moment, Jinyoung is quietly drinking his cup of coffee and listening to Nayeon chat with his parents; the next, he’s reading a curious text message from his younger brother, before spitting the dark roast all over the table.

“Jinyoungie, are you okay?” Nayeon asks, smacking her hand against his upper back in several quick successions.

“I’m fine!” Jinyoung croaks, massaging his now sore throat while he attempts to clear it. After a few minutes (and with Nayeon gently rubbing his back), Jinyoung is able to give his parents and girlfriend the okay sign. “I’m fine,” he promises, even though his voice comes out huskier than normal. “Jackson, uh, sent me an interesting message,” he says, lying through his teeth and with a big smile on his face, “Caught me by surprise, that’s all.”

Nayeon and Youngjae stare back at him suspiciously, while Jaebum shrugs his shoulders and grabs another piece of toast, smearing the Nutella that Mark brought back for them from California. “This shit is addicting,” he mutters, effectively drawing Youngjae’s attention away from Jinyoung and onto his husband, shaking his head at him.

Nayeon continues to eye him, though, so Jinyoung slides his phone into her palm. “Don’t react,” he mouths the words to her, before turning his attention back towards his parents, giving them a charming smile.

Nayeon glances down at the phone, eyebrows furrowing in confusion when she sees the message is from Yugyeom, instead of Jackson. That confusion is quickly thrown out the window, though, when she reads what the younger wrote.

 _“Guess who’s not a virgin anymore,”_ it says, with a picture of Yugyeom right below it, shirtless and pointing his two thumbs towards himself, grinning proudly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted to my tumblr (hotfruits.tumblr.com)  
> my twitter is @gyeom_juma :3  
> my ask.fm is ask.fm/gyeom_juma


End file.
